bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Royal Guard
Is it Safe? Is it safe to put that Senjumaru is known for creating Oken clothing since her job is CLEARLY making the clothing that protects the Shinigami when they return to the Seiretei (and makes them look epic) Riptide240 (talk) 02:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :At the moment, I don't think so. We've really only got that and a really vague statement about her skills being related to the Shihakushō in The Dagger, so there's not much to go on. Plus, I'm not sure how she would have managed to obtain the bones and hair of the Royal Guard to make said clothing however many years ago in order for the Soul King to recognize it as a meaningful contribution to Soul Society and thus promote her to the Royal Guard if that's the thing that got her in, like Kirinji with his hot springs and Nimaiya with the Zanpakutō. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:46, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Well our knowledge of how doesn't really negate if she is or not. Plus we see her palace first hand with all of her weaving material as she measures Rukia and Renji for new clothes. It's pretty obvious considering her title is the Great Weave Guard and she measured them for clothes. Plus that's the only position thats not explained. The pieces of the puzzle are practically next to each other, you just have to connect them Riptide240 (talk) 03:03, August 21, 2014 (UTC) don't worry Riptide, I've been trying to advocate for the same thing, you aren't alone in this. now that we know she has made and measured clothing for Rukia and Renji (as you mention Riptide) and just recently she restitched the clothing of one of the Sternritter (Niazol or whatever his name is in chapter 598 or something) so we have actually seen and had her mention that that is what she does, along with all the strips of clothing and fabric hanging around her "office" and her fighting with a needle (since each Royal Guard Member has something in the room that relates to what they do, the Zanpakuto guy has a weapons forge in his room, the healer guy has the healing hot springs in his room, Kirio has Reishi food, which is similar to the Soul Candy she made, just as some examples, so it makes sense for her to have fabric and clothing hanging around her room to identify that that is what she does). @Xilinoc, like Riptide said and you seemingly ignored (I won't start something like that up again) our knowledge of how she managed to obtain the bones and hair of the Royal Guard to make clothing for them (I'm not sure that is actually how they are made, and you may be misinterpreting, but I may also be wrong) doesn't change the fact that she is the one who makes the clothes (we now know of 2 instances of when she has admitted to it, and one instance of her doing it right in front of us) we know for a fact that she does make them, as she has mentioned doing it and we've seen her doing it. so for now I'm going to change the Royal Guard page to reflect this (since it is actual fact, and I'm pretty sure most of your other Mod/Admin buddies will agree with this) and if you can come up with a good reason to why its not accurate and whatever then I will change it. but having the character admit to doing it and do it right in front of our face as well as having many other tie-ins to that being her job (as I mentioned previously with the Weapon Forge and the Hot Springs) shows that that is what she does, so I'm pretty sure there isn't something you can say against that. so like I said, I'll change the page to reflect this fact. just thought I would let you know and show you the new updates for this and everything just so you are aware that it is actually a thing. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 16:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, we know perfectly well that she made the clothing, and the fake palace, and the new outfit, and all that other stuff. However, we have absolutely no confirmation that this is what got her into the Royal Guard to begin with, nor if that is her primary skill. She's done so much other stuff since that time that it's entirely possible for her to be known for another weaving skill. It is speculation to claim anything like what you are claiming at this point. End of discussion.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Factual correction "Protecting the Royal Family."? I don't believe this is a function of the royal guard, neither "Slaying Menos class Hollows" :Rukia stated very early on in the series that the Royal Guard hunt Menos Grande, back when it was first introduced. And I believe it was Yamamoto who first mentioned a Royal Family, back when he was explaining Aizen's plan to Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Orihime. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 23:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :fighting menos and protecting the soul palace are both clearly referenced. As far as the other points they are stated previously as well as in the character book masked.-- Tenjiro's Original Squad Why Is It That Tenjiro's Squad Is Unknown Even Though He's Known For Healing And Teaching Unohana Healing Skills? Its Been Heavily Referenced And Shit That He Was Captain Of Squad 4 Given His Healing Knowledge, And Its The Only Squad That Makes Sense, Since They ARE Known For Being The Seireitei's Healers, lol. Bob1200 (talk) 00:56, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :First, watch the language. Second, Tenjiro hasn't been confirmed to be the former 4th Division captain. His healing expertise implies as much, but for all we know the 4th Division could have served a different function back then and another division could have specialized in healing, or perhaps none did at all. Until such time comes when his division is confirmed, it will be left as is. FutureQuincy (talk) 01:29, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Royal Family? It says that Squad 0 is responsible for protecting the "Royal Family". Thing is, that section on their missions is not referenced and as the manga itself showed, the SK doesn't even have a family besides Yhwach. And we all know how he doesn't count. So should that presumably outdated info not be removed or corrected in some way? EDIT: Okay, I just found out from a previous post it was mentioned in a databook. But can we still be sure it's correct? Or even not a translation error? Timjer (talk) 20:20, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :Hmm I'm not willing to just state something is a translation error because it didn't fit neatly with how he stated it. ::Well, even if it's not a translation error and genuinly part of the story, I do think a reference should be made, perhaps in trivia, that it directly contradicts the latter part of the story. Namely that there is no Royal Family, just the SK himself. It really does seem to be a retcon on Kubo's part. I may be making a fuss over something trivial, but I think that newcomers might be genuinly confused when they read about RF here and don't find anything else about them, not even reference on the SK's page. Timjer (talk) 20:32, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Is there a reference from the manga that state there is no royal family?? Absence in the immediate vicinity does not automatically mean not existing so I will need a reference. ::::Well, if they existed, you'd think they'd be even remotely mentioned in the final arc. But neither Yhwach, nor the Royal Guard even acknowledge them. Likewise, if they existed you'd think they'd be similar in power to Yhwach (SK's only known relative) and would try to do something. But thing is, SK seems to exist alone and has his importance is mostly because of his power to keep the worlds stable, less because of any lineage. The closest to royalty aside from the SK I can think of are the Noble families, but they live in the Seireitei, no the palace. I may just be reading between the lines here, but it does seem obvious enough that the SK himself is the only one, and Yhwach (born a quincy in the human world) is just a very special case. In any case, I hope I've given you some food for thought. Timjer (talk) 20:44, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::A lot of speculation without a reference then. Nothing in the final arc contradicts what was said earlier by Yamamoto Rukia or the Databooks. He might have retconned it, I don't know but I'm not in favour of discounting references based on "Well I think". References are important for this reason.